


Touch The Sky

by Lothiriel84



Series: Even The Losers (Get Lucky Sometimes) [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd touch the sky, honey - for you. (Roger Taylor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



_Martin, that’s rather sweet of you, but as of right now I’d kill for a Banoffee pie._

I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.

_You staring at a ring you really can’t afford. As I said, the pie would be more to the point._

But you hate bananas. And toffee, for that matter.

_That was four weeks ago. The answer would still be yes, by the way._

I’m not sure I follow.

_Yes, I would marry you. But we need to talk first._

_Martin? Are you still there?_

How did you… Actually, never mind. CCTV cameras, I suppose?

_I’m bored. And starving._

I’ll get you that pie.

Are you serious about getting married?

_I don’t know about you, but accepting someone’s proposal is not my idea of a joke._

I never thought you would accept.

_Is this your way to tell me you’ve suddenly changed your mind?_

No! I guess I’m just surprised. And I wasn’t expecting to do this over the phone.

_I like texting. Among other things._

Do you really? And what might those things be?

_As tempted as I am to get you all flustered and blushing, I’m really looking forward to my pie._

Andrea? This thing you have to tell me… has it anything to do with this unusual food craving?

_I knew you were smarter than you looked._

Oh.

_Sit down, Captain. It wouldn’t do for you to faint in the middle of the street._

So… I’m going to be a father?

_Brilliant deduction, Captain Crieff. How do you feel about it?_

Terrified.

And quite happy too.

Just like the first time I got to fly.

_Mr Holmes was right. But then, he always is._

You told him first?

_He deduced it._

Of course he would.

_What about the pie we were talking about?_

Coming.


End file.
